I am Not A Monster
by Natsu no Midori
Summary: [2/3] Aku bukan moster. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pergi dariku. Tetaplah bersamaku. / Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, kita—harus bersama selamanya. / Baik suka atau duka, Kita— Harus bersama sampai akhir. / semi-canon / Big Bang - Monster
1. The Cage

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Monster © Big Bang

I am Not A Monster © Natsumidouri

M-rated for for safety

Abal, Typos, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe), EYD jelek, absurd.

Drama, angst (gak yakin)

Cuma projek hobi saya.

Gak suka, gak usah dibaca.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

.

Gelap. Segalanya gelap. Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun, dari alat indra manapun, dengan saraf sensorik bagian manapun. Sepi, kosong dan hampa.

Samar, aku mendengar suara, desauan tertangkap telingaku tak terlalu jelas. Dan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar ragu tapi tetap mendekat. Berlanjut, suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, tapi masih tetap ambigu karena mereka suara-suara itu saling bertubrukan. Menjadi melodi yang nyatanya mengganggu telinga.

Mataku mulai menangkap cahaya. Gambaran yang masih belum jelas, buram. Seolah mataku menderita rabun. Aku mulai memfokuskan pandanganku, memproses warna, intensitas dan sebagainya agar tertangkap retinaku. Walau kenyataannya masih belum sepenuhnya kuasa.

Aku mulai merasakan dan mencoba menggerakan otot-ototku. Terdengar seperti bunyi derit kayu dari tangan kiri yang kugerakkan, begitu pula dengan yang kanan. Perut dan leherku pun tak beda jauh nasibnya. Aku berada dalam sangkar, duduk bersimpuh.

Ada yang menahanku. _Tapi apa? Dan—kenapa?_

Otak dan sarafku berjalan mulai normal, diikuti indraku. Mataku mulai dapat menangkap gambar lebih jelas. Menampilkan coklat tanah yang gersang bercampur dengan ceceran warna merah pekat yang perlahan meresap. Mengangkat kepalaku perlahan, menemukan sosok pria tinggi ber seragam jounin dengan rambut coklat dan pelindung berukir seperti siput yang ia pakai di dahinya. Memasang paras serius, tengah membentuk segel ditangannya.

'Yamato- _sensei?'_ Mengenali dia hampir sama baiknya dengan sensei mesum berambut perak. Mengedarkan pandangan, terdapat tiga orang pemuda terkapar terluka parah, dengan ninja medis yang memperjuangkan nyawa mereka. Para warga berbisik, penasaran namun tetap mengambil jarak yang cukup aman. Sebagian menatapku dengan pandangan ketakutan, selebihnya dengan pandangan menghakimi—membenci.

Teman temanku—jika bisa aku sebut seperti itu—disana, menampilkan raut muka yang terkejut dan waspada, sama halnya para _sensei_ yang aku kenal, berada di belakang _sensei_ _-_ ku yang masih membentuk segel.

Diantara mereka, aku mendeteksi sosok itu, duduk bersimpuh memegang lengan yang mengucur darah segar. Pakaiannya sedikit berantakan. Gadis berambut panjang sewarna malam itu duduk disamping gadis merah muda yang tengah mengobati lukanya. Dari kedua pelupuk matanya air menurun kepipi. Wajah cantik itu tak menunjukan rasa sakit, itu pandangan kaget dan kekecewaan. Hatiku terasa sakit ketika pandangan itu ia layangkan padaku. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir seiring pandangan kami bertemu. Ia menangis, tanpa suara. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, seolah tak terima dengan kenyataan yang ia lihat.

Mataku berpindah menelusuri tubuhku, ini—

Mataku melebar. _Ini tidak nyata. Ini tidak—_

Seluruh tubuhku seperti mengeluarkan cahaya hitam kemerahan. Sementara dari belakang tubuhku muncul tiga—empat ekor berwarna sama yang berkibas-kibas.

Mulutku ternganga, kugelengkan kepalaku. Memandang sosok gadis yang kucintai, namun ia tak membalas pandanganku seperti sebelumnya dan memilih menundukan kepala. Membiarkan tanah menyerap air matanya yang terus mengucur.

Aku mencoba memberontak, dari kungkungan kayu ini. Berharap dapat terbebas disini, berjalan kearahnya dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat tidaklah nyata, dan berharap ia tetap percaya pada apa yang ia percayai. Bahwa aku—

.

Tapi kayu-kayu pengekang itu mengerat, dan tumbuh menyatu membentuk sebuah ruangan kecil untuk mengurungku. Daun-daun tumbuh pada kayu tersebut. Kotak yang perlahan menutup. Sebelum kotak itu menutup sempurna, aku masih dapat melihatnya yang masih menunduk. Aku tetap memberontak ketika kotak itu tertutup, hanya menyisakan celah-celah kecil sebagai jalan keluar masuknya udara. Mencoba mengeluarkan suara, tapi yang ada tenggorokanku terasa sakit. Memilih untuk menggumankan kalimat penyangkalan dalam hati. Yang seharusnya aku ucapkan pada mereka dan gadis itu. Bahwa—

.

 _ **Aku bukan monster!**_

.

.

Don't go, don't go, don't go, don't leave me  
Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it, it's not like you  
Getting farther away, love is breaking apart

Don't find me, don't find me, don't find me, don't look for me  
The last, last, last image of me in front of you  
Remember that, Don't forget me

.

.

* * *

Author note-nya cuma mau diisi ucapan:

Pertama, 17 Agustus 2015. Selamat HUT RI yang ke 70! Minna ikut lomba apa aja? Menang kagak? **17/08/45**

Kedua, 18 Agustus 2015. Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, our leader **Kwon Jiyong**! Yang katanya habis putus ama Teteh Kiko Ackerman—Mikasa Mizuhara! [seenaknya aja lu mbolak-mbalik marga orang] Gak papa. Disini daku selalu menemani.. :-p #peluk **GD** **18/08/88**

Ketiga, 19 Agustus 2015. Happy 9th Big Bang's Anniversary! Semoga kelima ahjussi ini masih tetep terus berkaya, masih terus berlima tanpa adanya bongkar-pasang personil, dari dulu, sekarang, dan nanti. **19/08/06**

Terakhir— Terimakasih sudah membaca!

* * *

.

"Tsunade- _sama,_ kemana Naruto akan di bawa?" Tanya Yamato pada perempuan yang sejatinya sudah mencapai lebih dari setengah abad. Yanato berada pada ruangan _hokage_ bersama senior Kakashi.

"Aku, akan membawanya _Houzukijou."_ Jawabnya tenang.

" _Houzukijou? Hokage-sama_ tidak kah ini terlalu berlebih? Naruto baru 'mengamuk' kali ini, jadi—"

"Kau tidak tahu, Kakashi! Aku sudah melakukan perjanjian sebelumnya pada _Kage_ yang lain, sekali ia mengamuk, maka aku akan membawanya ke Kusagakure! Aku tak punya pilihan lain!"

"Tsunade- _sama—"_ Kedua _sensei_ tak bisa membantah lagi. Benarkah tidak ada cara lain?

.

 _ **Brak!**_

Seorang dengan seragam _chuunin_ masuk mendobrak pintu dengan sangat tidak sopan. Menmbuahkan tatapan mematikan dari sang _first lady._ "Tsunade- _sama—"_ suaranya bergetar, entah karena ketakutan denagn tatapan cucu _Hokage_ pertama, atau karena ia memang ketakutan sedari tadi.

"Ada apa, Ichirou?"

"Na-naruto—dia.. Berhasil kabur!"

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

What on your mind? Give me review, please!

.

18/08/15

 _ **I am Not A Monster**_ by **Nyonya Nara**


	2. The Memories

About this absurd ff : (Hanya gambaran agar mudah dipahami)

Tidak ada rencana pemberontakan Uchiha dan peristiwa yang menyertainya. Tidak ada serangan Orochimaru. Sandaime meninggal karena usia. Naruto tidak pergi bersama Jiraiya. Tidak— _maybe belum_ —terjadi invasi Pein.

.

* * *

.

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Monster © Big Bang

Abal, Typos, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe), EYD jelek, absurd.

M-rated for for safety

Cuma projek hobi saya.

Gak suka? Jangan dibaca!

.

* * *

.

"Hei coba lihat dia."

"Kau pasti Hyuuga dengan mata _byakugan_ kan?"

"Matanya menyeramkan."

"Aku yakin sebenarnya dia _monster byakugan."_

"Dasar _monster byakugan."_

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek indigo tengah dikelilingi tiga bocah laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. Mereka tertawa terbahak, sementara si gadis kecil hanya menunduk dengan mata berkaca.

.

"Hei kalian! Beraninya mengganggu anak perempuan."

"Heh? Siapa kau?" mereka semua termasuk gadis kecil menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Calon _hokage_ masa depan." aku bocah bermata biru dengan tiga goresan di pipinya. Dengan rambut kuning dan _google_ di kepalanya.

" _Hokage?_ Kau bodoh ya? Bocah sepertimu bisa apa?" sinis bocah berambut cepak.

"Hei. Hei. Bukankah dia _monster kyuubi_ yang dibicarakan orang-orang?" bisik bocah yang lebih pendek pada kedua temannya.

"Aah.. Benar. Tidak salah lagi." bisik bocah terakhir.

 _"Urusai."_ ucap si rambut cepak.

"Aku akan membuktikannya! _'Kagebunshin no jutsu'!_ " si bocah kuning berseru sambil membentuk segel tangan.

 _'Kagebunshin?'_ batin ketiga bocah serempak. Ada perasaan was-was di benak mereka.

.

 _ **'Poff'**_

"Hahahahaha!" ketiganya terbahak mengejek melihat dua bunshin si bocah kuning. Ukuran bunshin yang hanya setelapak tangan anak kecil, sambil berteriak _'majulah kalian!'_ dan _'lawan aku kalau berani!'_ dengan suara kecil bernada tinggi seperti cicitan.

"Kau mau menjadi _hokage_ dengan ini? Yang benar saja! Ayo, serang dia!"

Seketika si bocah kuning dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh ketiga anak itu. Wajahnya membiru dan tubuh penuh luka, kala mereka memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau, baik-baik saja?" tanya si gadis kecil sambil berjongkok di hadapan si bocah kuning.

"Ugh. Aku tidak apa _-tebayou._ Kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik sambil mencoba bangun, sang gadis kecil hanya menggeleng.

"Aku bingung, kenapa mereka menyebutmu _monster?"_ tanya si bocah kuning sambil bangkit dan menepuk-nepukan pakaiannya.

"A-aku tidak t-tahu, mungkin k-karena mataku?"

"Ada apa dengan matamu? Matamu indah, unik." katanya enteng dengan pose mengusap-usap dagunya.

Rona merah tak bisa ditahan menjalar pada kedua pipi sang gadis. "B-bagaimana denganmu? Ke-napa.. Mereka menyebutmu— _monster kyuubi?"_

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Semua orang mengatakan itu padaku, dan menjauhiku. Menurutmu, apa aku terlihat seperti _monster?"_

Gadis itu menggeleng, "K-kau tidak terlihat seperti itu. Lagi pula.. Seorang _monster_ seharusnya jahat kan? Tidak mungkin dia menolongku. Kau baik, aku yakin kau bukan _monster._ " ungkapnya tanpa banyak gagap yang menyertai.

"Aaah, kau benar." Bocah kuning itu membenarkan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau juga. Mana ada _monster_ manis sepertimu. Hahaha."

Pipi si gadis bermata amethys itu merah padam. Kepalanya ia tundukan. _Manis—katanya?_

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita berteman? Aku Uzumaki Naruto." ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"A-aku.. Hyuuga Hinata." ia membalas uluran tersebut. Naruto mengayun-ayunkan tautan tangan mereka sambil nenyengir cerah.

Berikutnya mereka pergi bermain bersama, di hari berikutnya dan berikutnya. Terus seperti itu tanpa peduli status atau apa sebenarnya mereka. Yang mereka tahu, mereka senang bersama.

.

—oOo—

.

"Hinata, jauhi bocah Uzumaki itu." perintah dari sang kepala keluarga, kepala klan, ayahnya.

"T-tapi, _Otou-sama.."_

"Dia itu _monster._ Kau harus menjauhinya. Lihat dirimu. Kau mulai membantah sejak berteman dengannya, ayah tak suka itu. Jauhi dia."

 _"Ha'i"_ siapa dia bisa membantah? Ia hanya seorang putri sulung yang lemah, tak bisa diharapkan. Hanya seorang _genin_ dibawah standar. Terlebih membantah ayahnya. Tidak. Tidak.

Meski begitu, ia tetap mencuri kesempatan untuk menemui Naruto. Kala penjaganya mulai merenggang dan lengah. Tak apa tak seintens dulu, asal masih dapat menemuinya, tak apa.

.

—oOo—

.

Ini sudah dua belas tahun semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Masih saling memberi perhatian dan kasih sayang. Hingga perhatian dan rasa sayang itu menjadi sesuatu yang lebih rumit.

"Naruto- _kun_.." Panggil si gadis berambut indigo sepunggung pada pemuda yang tengah duduk di padang rumput seorang diri. "Kau mau?" Menempatkan diri untuk duduk disamping Naruto, gadis itu menunjuk sebuah es krim dengan dua stik di ujungnya.

"Boleh.." Tangan Naruto meraih salahsatu ujung stik es krim. "Ayo kita patahkan bersama-sama." Ajaknya dengan cengiran yang mempesona, membuat dua sisi pipi gembil itu bersemu.

"Satu—" keduanya menghitung bersama.

"Dua—"

"Tiga!" Tangan keduanya saling menjauh. Naruto sedikit member tenaga, dan yang terjadi adalah—

Potongan es krim yang di tangan Naruto terlihat normal, terpotong dengan sempurna. Namun potongan es krim yang di tangan Hinata hanya dua-pertiganya. Sementara yang sepertiga—

Mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di mulut-dagu Hinata. Muncrat. "NARUTO-KUN!" Panggilnya dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Sementara yang dipanggil menunjukan wajah ngeri sambil menahan tawa.

"A-a-aa— maafkan aku,, akan aku bersihkan." Mengambil tisu dari tas Hinata—ia sudah biasa mengobrak-abrik tas hinata—dan langsung membersihkan _'hasil karyanya'_ di mulut Hinata.

Hinata yang masih sebal dengan kelakuan kekasihnya menggerutu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Tak mau memandang wajah eksotis itu yang masih membersihkan wajahnya. Mengernyitkan dahi, langsung beralih menatap biru safir karena menghentikan kegiatan 'bersih-bersih' itu. "Kenapa berhen—"

Mata Hinata melebar. Kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto. Bibir yang semula disentuh tangan Naruto berbalut tisu kini disentuh dengan bibirnya.

Mengusap sisa-sisa rasa es krim yang masih terasa walau bibir hinata sudah terlihat bersih. Menjilati bibir dengan rasa manis es krim apel itu. Entah kenapa, sekalipun rasa apel adi bekas es krim telah hilang, Naruto tetap tak beralih. Alih-alih berhenti, ia malah semakin intens mencium bibir yang sekarang Naruto rasa semakin lama semakin manis. Mungkin tanpa bekas es krim itu rasanya akan tetap manis.

Menghentikan tautan bibir setelah beberapa menit. Mengambil pasokan oksigen yang telah habis akibat tertahannya napas. Hinata menundukan kepala, tak ingin memperlihat wajah bak kepiting rebus miliknya. Sementara Naruto terdiam, dalam hati merutuki apa yang telah ia lakukan. Mengalihkan pandangan menatap lurus ke depan. Hening.

.

"Hinata—" panggil Naruto pelan setelah hening beberapa menit. Masih belum mau menatap paras si surai indigo.

"Y-ya?" Masih menunduk mengintip Naruto di balik rambut panjangnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memang _monster?"_

Sang gadis yang ditanya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si pirang. Entah kenapa sekarang wajah itu terlihat sangat tampan. Lebih tampan daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Diterpa sinar jingga matahari yang mulai terbenam, kulit tan itu semakin memancar kesempurnaannya. Jantung Hinata yang sempat teratur, kini berdebam lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. "E-eum.. Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin." Jawabnya dengan gugup.

"Bayangkan saja jika aku itu _monster."_

"Eumm.." Hinata berfikir. Membayangkan jika sosok disampingnya adalah sosok buruk rupa, jahat, sadis, dan menyeramkan. Hei—itu adalah gambaran _monster_ di setiap buku gambar anak-anak kan? Dan di jaman itu belum ada film _Monster Inc._ Jadi _monster_ disini masih sangat menakutkan. "A-aku.. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Kenapa?" Kini perhatian Naruto teralih sepenuhnya pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Naruto- _kun_ menjadi _monster_. Naruto- _kun_ terlalu baik, dan juga—" raut wajah Naruto sedikit menunjukan kekecewaan mendengar jawaban Hinata. Tapi nyatanya ia dapat menutupinya dengan baik.

"Dan juga?" Naruto heran mengapa wajah Hinata memerah seperti sekarang.

"Naruto- _kun_ i-itu.. Ter-lalu tam-pan menjadi seorang _monster."_ Ucapnya lirih. Menundukan kepala dan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"Aaa—jadi itu ya, yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, ya _Hime?_ " Goda Naruto menggelitik perut Hinata.

"Kyaaa! Naruto- _kun_ hentikan itu!" Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Hening.

"Naruto- _kun?"_

"Hm?"

"Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, kita.. Harus bersama selamanya, ya?"

Naruto hanya menaikan alis. Bingung kemana arah pembicaraan.

"Baik suka, atau duka.. Kita.. Harus bersama sampai akhir."

"Kenapa.. Kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak.. Tidak apa. Ayo pulang. Sudah hampir petang." Ajak Hinata sambil bangkit dari duduknya yang diikuti Naruto yang masih heran.

 _No matter what happens, let's be forever  
When we're sad, when we're happy, let's go till the end_

Mereka memutuskan mencoba menjalin hubungan itu tanpa ada satu orang yang tau. Hanya hubungan seperti remaja yang lainnya, walau lebih sembunyi-sembunyi. _Backstreet, eh?_

Berpelukan, saling bercanda, memeluk sayang. Hanya hubungan manis. Sangat manis, hingga—

.

—oOo—

.

Deru nafas yang tersengal keluar dari dua arah yang berbeda, dari dua mulut mereka. Detak jantung menderu, tak dapat dikontrol. Suhu badan memanas, kulit polos masih beradu setelah pelepasan yang panjang. Melelahkan, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ada rasa terpuaskan.

"Hinata.." Sang adam membuka suara dengan sedikit tersenggal. Dengan posisi mereka yang saling berbaring menyamping berhadapan, tanpa melapaskan peraduan dibawah sana. Saling bertatapan dengan padangan sayu. Menyatukan kening pemuda dengan kening gadisnya,memanggil dengan nada penuh damba.

Hinata tak menjawab panggilan itu, masih memandang manic safir sembari mengatur paru-paru.

"Maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku—" perkataannya terhenti kala jari telunjuk gadis—wanitanya menahan didepan bibir. Tersenyum manis, hinata tak ingin mendengar kata selanjutnya. Tapi pria itu masih gigih, menepikan telunjuk itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf, karena aku menodaimu. Apa— kau menyesal?" Terselip rasa kekhawatiran pada nada tanya itu.

Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu tak menjawab, mendekap tubuh kekar itu. Menyesap wangi tubuh –wangi parfum, bercampur keringat. Menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak menyesal, Naruto- _kun._ Jika aku tidak menyukainya, harusnya aku menolaknya sedari awal kan? Tapi—" mendongakan kepala agar dapat melihat manik _sapphire_. "Aku tidak menolaknya. Malah.. Aku membalas perlakuan Naruto- _kun._ " Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Apa.. Aku terlalu kasar padamu?"

"Tidak. Naruto- _kun_ sangat lembut padaku. Terimakasih karena berlaku lembut, ini yang pertama untukku. Aku— jadi semakin yakin kalau orang-orang itu salah. Aku yakin—Naruto- _kun_ bukan Monster."

Hening.

Entah mengapa setelah mendengar pernyataan hinata, pandangan pemuda yang musim gugur ini memasuki usia delapan belas itu menjadi sukar diartikan. Ia mengingat kata-kata yang beberapa bulan lalu diucapkan Hinata. Meragukannya, Benarkah mereka bisa bersama selamanya tak peduli apapun yang terjadi? Benarkah mereka akan selalu bersama baik susah ataupun senang dan bertahan hingga akhir? Dapatkah?

Hinata tidak pernah mengulangi kata-kata itu lagi esok harinya hingga sekarang. Tapi—sekali pun mereka tidak bersama, ia tetep mencintai wanita yang kini didekapnya. "Hinata—"

"Hm?"

"Besok kau ada misi kan?"

"I-iya. Kami akan berangkat jelang sore hari." Team delapan memang akan menuntaskan misi B-rank.

"Kalau begitu— Ayo, kita melakukan **'nya'** lagi. Seolah—hari ini adalah hari terakhir."

 _You don't say that tomorrow  
(I say) Let's love like today is the last_

Dan sebelum Hinata mengeluarkan suara, Naruto sudah mulai berada diatasnya—menaikinya lagi. Hinata terkesiap ketika sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya kembali mengeras.

.

—oOo—

.

Pekikan gagak terdengar nyaring. Birunya langit telah berganti menjadi jingga. Sang surya hampir kembali keperaduan, ketika tim delapan tiba di depan pintu gerbang Konoha. Mereka berpisah setelah masuk desa, menuju rumah masing-masing.

Berjalan pelan sedikit terseok, rasanya tubuh Hinata seperti mau remuk, _chakra_ nya hampir habis sekarang, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan. Berhadapan dengan beberapa _missing-nin_ memang merepotkan. Ia yang hanya seorang _chuunin_ tak mampu mengimbangi stamina kedua rekannya yang sudah diangkat menjadi _jounin_. Belum lagi kantuk yang menyerang mengingat ia sudah tidak tidur selama tiga hari. Dalam hati sedikit menyesal karena tidak menerima tawaran Shiko dan Kiba yang berniat mengantarnya pulang.. Tapi sedikit merasa tidak enak merepotkan lebih jauh mengingat sepanjang misi ia juga merepotkan mereka. Lagi pula mereka pasti sama lelahnya dengan dirinya.

Memilih untuk melewati jalan pintas agar sempat sampai ke kediaman Hyuuga, tanpa sadar Hinata tidak menyadari jika ia diikuti beberapa pemuda tadi. Gang-gang sempit memang sarang mereka, dan Hinata datang di saat dan tempat yang salah.

Pipi ketiga orang itu terlihat merah, sesekali terdengar segukan dari mulut berbau tak sedap mereka. Jalan sempoyongan mendekati sang _heiress._

"Hei nona.. Bagaimana jika kau ikut dengan kami? _Hiks_." Ajak seseorang diantara mereka yang bertubuh gempal.

Hinata menghindar kala langkahnya terhadang oleh seorang yang bertubuh kurus-tinggi.

"Iya.. Ikut kami, kami akan menghangatkan tubuhmu." Yang paling pendak diantara mereka, berkata lalu tertawa, yang diikuti oleh pemuda yang bertubuh gempal.

"hei, manis.. Mau kemana ha?" Si pencegat kurus-tinggi bertanya, menaikkan dagu Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk agar wajahnya terlihat jelas.

"Hei, sepertinya kita mendapatkan ikan besar! Seorang Hyuuga ha? Dan sekarang dia sedang dalam keadaan lemah!" Taawa si pendek semakin keras.

"Le-lepaskan!" Menepis tangan kurus itu dari dagunya, hinata rasa pemuda kurus di depannya lah yang paling dalam keadaan baik. Hinata sungguh sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan tiga sekawan pemabuk yang hendak berbuat tabu itu. Ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan sekarang, dan sekalipun ia dalam keadaan _fit_ , ia tetap tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka.

"Hei.. Lebih baik kau tidak usah melawa, manis. Nikmati saja permainan kami ya?" Ketakutan Hinata kini bertambah kala pemuda pendek dan pemuda bertubuh gempal mengunci pergerakannya. Ia memberontak, dan terus memberontak,. Walaupun kenyataanya percuma mengingat ia sedang lemah. Seharusnya ini mudah, mengingat mereka hanya sekawanan pemabuk.

"Oh.. Ayolah.. Santai saja.."

Mereka mulai menarik resleting jaket Hinata, mencoba menyentuh dan meraba tubuhnya. Jika saja ia dalam keadaan normal, tak segan ia mengeluarkan jurus temurun dari klan Hyuuga. Merengkuh, mencium bertindak sesuka mereka sendiri, tanpa peduli ketidaksukaan dari si pemilik tubuh.

.

"Hinata!" Suara itu memanggil dengan keras, mendekat, menginterupsi kegiatan senonoh tersebut. Hinata sangat mengenal siapa pemilikk suara ini. Naruto, nama yang sekarang hanya bisa ia suarakan dalam hati.

"Ho—sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu."

"Mau menjadi pahlawan kesiangan eh?"

"Dari pada seperti itu, bagaimana jika kau ikut bergabung dengan kami eh? Kami tak keberatan lho.." Ketiga pemuda kurang ajar tertawa sumbang.

Detak jantung Naruto menggemuruh melihat kegiatan yang tak dapat ia terima. Ia baru saja pulang makan ramen favoritnya di kedai Ichiraku ketika di sebuah gang samar ia mendengar tawa aneh. Awalnya ia tak terlalu peduli, namun ketika rintihan kecil samar terdengar diantara tawa itu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dan ketika rintihan itu semakin lama semakin terddengar seperti suara yang ia sangat kenal ia berbalik, masuk dalam gang dan menemukan kejadian yang mampu membuat amarahnya memuncak.

"Oh—ayolah.. Jangan hanya berdiri daisana. Bergabunglah bersama kami." Ucapnya salah satu ketiga dari mereka sambil mengecup singkat pundak Hinata yang tak terhalang jaketnya lagi.

Amarah Naruto semakin memuncak melihat itu. Perutnya bergejolak marah, membangunkan sesuatu yang tengah tertidur dalam segel. Kepalanya menunduk, buku jari mengerat.

'Naruto- _kun!'_ Hinata bahkan terlalu lemah untuk menyebut nama itu.

"Sudahlah jika dia tidak mau.. Kita bertiga saja yang menghabisi gadis ini." Dan mereka melakukan hal itu lagi.. Tanpa menyadari adanya aura berbeda dari seseorang. _Chakra_ merah kehitaman terbentuk, tiga garis di kedua pipi menegas, gigi taring memanjang, dan mata biru itu berubah menjadi merah dengan garis vertikal hitam.

.

—oOo—

.

Tiga jasad yang tergeletak, sementara tubuh gadis dengan pakaian yang tak bisa disebut rapi itu bergetar. Ini bukan lagi dalam gang sempit nan pengap, tapi halaman—jalanan yang jelas lebih luas dari gang itu. Mata Hinata membulat melihat apa yang terjadi. Perubahan seseorang yang ia cintai menjadi sosok yang tak ia kenal, yang selama ini dihindari—ditakuti oleh warga desa. Mencoba untuk berdiri, mengubah _angel,_ agar penangkapan indranya taksalah. Nyatanya, dari arah menapun ia melihat, yang ada di depannya adalah sebuah kenyataan. Sosok yang selama ini menjadi bahan bicaraan warga, ditambah dengan empat ekor yang tumbuh. _Monster._

Mata itu melihat dengan buram, sedikit bisa mengendalikan diri. Melihat sosok mungil di hadapannya. "Hinata.." Suara itu memanggil dengan serak. Namun tidak seperti biasanyayang disuarakan dengan riang dan penuh kehangatan, suara itu lebih terdengar berat dan menyeramkan. Tidak ada yang dapat Naruto pikirkan kini.. Bahkan ia tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi dan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa manik lavender pucat yang selalu menatapnya dengan hangat dan tulus itu kini berubah menjadi tatapan ngeri, dan ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat. Kau membuatku takut." Tubuh sang sulung Hyuuga masih terus bergetar ketakutan.

Seolah tak mendengar nada takut itu, Naruto tetap mendekat.

"Ak-ku bilang jangan mendekat! Kek-kk-kau bu-kanlah Naruto- _kun_!" Nada itu terdengar serak, diucapkan dengan lantang, meski tetap tersendat. Mundur dua langkah ke belakang, nyatanya Hinata malah duduk terjatuh. Membuat posisinya semakin tak menguntungkan.

 _Nothing comes to my mind  
As you tremble, you take a step, two steps back  
You say that I scare you now  
You're like a moon that makes me go crazy_

Naruto mendengar nada takut itu, dan berhenti. Kenapa? Bukannya dia bilang mereka harus bersama selamanya tak peduli apapun yang terjadi? Bukannya dia bilang mereka harus bersama selalu bersama baik susah ataupun senang dan bertahan hingga akhir? Tapi kenapa gadis ini tak meu lagi ia dekati? Ia bilang dia bukan Naruto? Seingatnya, itu masih namanya, tapi kenapa gadis ini bilang jika nama orang yang ia cintai itu bukan miliknya? Kenapa? Ucapan gadis itu membuat dadanya sakit. Membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih. Membuatnya gila.

Gejolak amarah dari perutnya terus memberontak. Pandangan itu menggelap, membawa pergi kesadarannya. Ia marah, sangat. Mendekat ke arah tubuh yang masih gemetar, mengayunkan tangan dan berniat membunuhnya.

" _Mokuton : Shichirou!"_

Suara itu datang, diikuti kayu-kayu yang mengekang sang monster. Dari leher, tangan, pangkal lengan, dan perut. Kayu mengerat mendudukannya tersimpuh, membentuk sebuah kotak seperti kurungan hewan buas. Yang terakhir Naruto ingat adalah semuanya menggelap.

.

* * *

Gak tau mesti ngomong apa. Saya emang punya kendala dalam penjabaran ide. jadi jelek kek gini.

Oh iya, hari ini (22/08) saya ultah.. ada yang mau ngucapin gak? #ngarep

Oke, sekian curhatan dari saya~ /Bae Bae/

* * *

.

— Terusan Omake Chapter 1 —

.

Narut terus berlari, melangkahkan kakinya ke sembarang tempat. Ia tidak peduli. Yang jelas ia harus bersembunyi dari para ninja yang mengejarnya. Masuk ke dalam bangunan tak berpenghuni, terlihat bercak-bercak tersebar di dinding. Bisa ditebak jika ini merupakan bekas perang.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, ketakutana akan dirinya sendiri. Siapa sebenarnya dirinya? Tadi ia bahkan bisa merusak segel kayu itu dengan satu kali memfokuskan _chakra_ merah kehitaman itu. Melihat tangannya yang penuh bercak darah, ya.. Ia telah melukai beberapa pengejarnya.

.

Sementara dari arah luar, para ninja mengepung bangunan itu dari berbagai penjuru. Bersiap untuk menyerang secara serentak. Tapi—

"Kalian. Berhentilah disini." Para pengpung menoleh, mendapati seorang ninja dengan pelindung yang berbeda dari mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Biar aku, yang mengurusnya. Sendiri." Ujarnya percaya diri.

Ia? Seorang diri.

.

"Apa? Naruto menghilang? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Sang _godaime_ terlihat hendak murka, sambil melirik sang penyegel—Yamato.

"I-itu—kami juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba, segel kayunya meledak dan tidak ada Naruto di dalamnya."

"Kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Cepat kerahkan para _chuunin, jounin_ sekalian bila perlu. Tangkap Naruto dalam keadaan hidup-hidup!"

"Itu tidak perlu, _hokage—"_ seseorang masuk menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Tubuh tinggi besar serta kulit kehitaman.

"Anda—"

"Serahkan urusan ini pada kami."

"Ini adalah urusan _intern_ desa kami. Anda tidak perlu ikut campur." Tsunade terlihat keberatan dengan orang itu.

"Biarkan saja Tsunade, biarkan mereka menurusnya." Terlihat pria tua berambut putih panjang masuk.

"Jiraiya?!"

.

—oOo—

.

"Siapa, kau?" Naruto bertanya pada sosok tinggi besar di depannya, memakai pelindung dahi yang kalau Naruto tidak salah ingat itu adalah milik ninja Kumogakure. Ia kira para ninja akan datang menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Dan yang ia kira seleruh pengejarnya adalah ninja desa Konoha. Tak disangkanya ninja desa lain juga ikut bergabung.

"Aku? Siapa aku? Aku ini sama denganmu bocah! _Konoyaro! Bakayaro_!" Pria di depannya menjawab dengan nada rap sumbang yang aneh. Sama sekali berbeda dengan rapper yang sangat dikagumi author. *ignoreit

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto masih belum mengerti apa yang orang di depannya bicarakan.

"Kau bertanya siapa sebenarnya dirimu kan, Bodoh? Aku ini orang yang punya 'sesuatu' yang sama denganmu. Bodoh." Jelasnya masih dengan nada nge-rap.

"..."

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak percaya." Dan sosok di depannya berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan. Naruto kehabisan kosakata untuk disampaikan. "Lihatkan? Sudah ku bilang, konoyaro! Bakayaro!" Mendengar tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, sosok itu kembali ke wujud aslinya. "Baka!"

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin kau mengendalikan _monster_ itu sesuka hatimu?"

"Tentu saja bisa, bodoh!" Jawabnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan. "jika kau mau, kau juga bisa mengendalikan _monster_ -mu itu. Bakayaro!"

Naruto masih diam tak percaya. ' _Aku? Bisa mengendalikan monster ini?_ ' batinnya sambil mencengkram perutnya.

.

—oOo—

.

"Ada apa ini, Jiraiya?" Tsunade bertanya sinis pada laki-laki berambut putih di depannya.

"Jangan membuang Naruto ke penjara itu, Tsunade. Itu bukan tempat untuknya." Jawabnya tenang.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini sudah kesepakatan para _kage!_ Sekalipun aku tidak menginginkannya, kita tetap harus melakukannya." Ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

"Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini pada para _kage._ Dan mereka sudah sepakat. Yah—walaupun sempat kami ribut."

"Lalu, kenapa anda disini, Raikage- _sama?"_

"Untuk mengurusi Naruto."

"Apa sebenarnya rencana kalian?"

"Ijinkan aku membawa Naruto!" Jiraiya berucap dengan yakin.

.

—oOo—

.

"Siapa Kau sebenarnya? Jika kau sama sepertiku, itu artinya kau tahu siapa aku—apa aku sebenarnya kan?"

"Oh yeah. Aku Killer Bee. Dan ' _teman_ '-ku ini Hachibi. Kau tanya siapa kau? Kau adalah dirimu sendiri, bakayaro—"

' _Teman? Dia menyebut monster-nya Teman?'_ batin Naruto heran. "Jika _monster-_ mu itu Hachibi, lalu siapa _'dia'_?" Naruto menunjuk perutnya sendiri.

"Dia Kyuubi. Bodoh! Apa tidak ada yang memberitahumu!"

' _Kyuubi?'_

 _"Hei. Hei. Bukankah dia monster kyuubi yang dibicarakan orang-orang?"_ Naruto teringat perkataan orang-orang yang mengejeknya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau mengendalikan-' _nya'?"_ Tanya Bee.

Naruto mendongak, menatap Bee dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

—oOo—

.

Tsunade menaikkan alisnya mendengar permintaan Jiraiya. ' _membawa Naruto? Untuk apa?'_

"Tidak. Tanpa izinmu pun aku akan tetap membawa Naruto. Mengembara—sekaligus berlatih jutsu. Lalu setelah itu—"

"Apa maksudmu, dengan atau tanpa izinku? Sekalipun aku mengizinkanmu, para _kage_ tidak akan mengizinkan _jinchuriki kyuubi_ berkeliaran begitu saja." Tsunade memotong perkataan Jiraiya dengan bentakan.

"Bukankah tadi sudah aku katakan? Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini pada para _kage._ Dan mereka sudah sepakat. Mereka mengizinkanku membawa Naruto pergi mengembara selama beberapa tahun. Setelah itu, dia akan dilatih _jinchuriki hachibi_ bagaimana mengendalikan _kyuubi_."

"Raikage- _sama—"_ Tsunade memenggil untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenaran perkataan Jiraiya.

"Ya. Kami sudah setuju tentang hal ini. Untuk itu—biarkan bocah _kyuubi_ itu ikut bersama kami.

.

—oOo—

.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau mengendalikan-' _nya'?"_ Tanya Bee.

Naruto mendongak, menatap Bee dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jika kau mau—kau harus berlatih menambah jutsumu terlebih dulu sebelum bertemu dengan _'gaki'm_ u! Lalu, baru aku akan melatihmu. Bagaimana?"

"Ya! Aku mau!" ' _karena aku—tak mau melukai orang yang aku cintai baik dalam wujud ini ataupun wujud monster-ku!'_ batin Naruto yakin.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

What on your mind? Give me review, please!

.

22/08/15

 _ **I am Not A Monster**_ by **Nyonya Nara**


End file.
